Truth or Dare? - Heroes of Olympus
by azhou1
Summary: I do not own any character or setting in this story! Please send me some ideas. Sorry if this part repeats. Belongs to Rick Riordon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series. I don't own this!**

 **Also, please send me good truths and dares. I apoligize for any grammar mistakes. Or spelling mistakes.**

Truth or dare, players: Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Leo (came back), Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Octavion (pretend he didn't die), Calypso (Leo rescued her), Connor, Travis, Drew, Nico, Thalia

Leo

Leo made sure that the people above went to Cabin 3, Percy's for truth or dare.

He says, "Rules, if you don't want do a truth given, you must chose from this hat. May be better or worse. Same for dare. Since in the host, I shall go first." He scans the crowd, or group, of demigods. Everyone swears on the River Styx that they will answer honestly if they get truth.

Leo finally chooses, "Conner, truth or dare?" Connor replies immediately, "Dare because a Stoll never backs out from one."

Leo smiles, "I dare you to remain quiet 3 hours after this game. Even at lunch."

Conner

Conner groans, "Seriously? Fine, because I shall never back away!" He looks around, smirking.

He says, "Truth or dare. Hazel?"

Hazel looks nervous, "Truth."

Conner sighs, "You're no fun. When was the last time you spied on someone's text messages?" He face palms himself, he's worthless at making truths.

Hazel says, "I never did." She looks relieved of the easy truth.

Hazel

Hazel is so relieved that she has gotten a easy truth. This is still new to her. Her eyes scans the group until it rested on Travis.

Hazel says, "Travis, truth or dare?"

Travis answers, "Dare, why even ask?"

Hazel says, "I dare to get blind folded until it's your turn again." Travis blind folds himself.

Travis

How did Hazel find out that he hates getting blind folded? Travis decides to get Leo to do revenge on Hazel. After all, Leo does dare often.

Travis asks, "Truth or dare... Leo?"

Leo says, "Dare."

Travis smirks, "Perfect. I dare you to punch Hazel, hard. Not hard enough to break anything. Then say a truth and a dare you don't like to do."

Leo

Leo looks horrified. Punching? No way.

He says, "Sorry, but I'm choosing from the hat."

Leo sticks his hand into the dare hat and reads, "Dance with face palming yourself every five seconds. Do it for 2 minutes." Leo began dancing. Octavion rolls his eyes. Percy and Jason laughs. Finally, its over. He sits down.

Leo says, "Truth or dare. Calypso?"

Calypso

Can't believe Calypso's crush chose her. She looks at Leo, horrified. What should she chose?

Calypso's voice shakes, "Da... dare?"

Leo now has a naughty expression. Calypso thinks that she made a bad decision.

Leo says, "Since you are my awesome girlfriend, I'll go easy. Kiss me on the cheek, for five seconds." How did he know that it's exactly what Calypso wants? She leans in as she kisses Leo on the cheek. When she pulls away, she feels that something glorious is happening. Calypso curses Aphrodite for messing with her.

Calypso says, "Truth of dare, Drew?"

Drew

Drew finally feels the attention on her. Finally.

Drew says, "Truth."

Calypso laughs, "Scared? Fine. If you have to marry a girl in this room, who would it be?"

Drew looks scared, as she mumbles something.

Calypso pretends to be sorry, "What was that?"

Drew says, "Fine, Annabeth!" Percy looks like he's about to kill Drew. Drew backs away a little. Percy didn't fight though so she decides that it's safe, for now.

Drew wants revenge, "Truth or dare, Annabeth?" Although, Annabeth is angry, she knew that Annabeth would try to remain calm.

Annabeth

Annabeth decides to chose, "Truth." She didn't want to have a dare like kiss Piper or something.

Drew smiles wickedly, "What's the meanest thing you did to Percy?"

Annabeth sighs, at least it's not too bad, "The meanest thing was to push him into a fan. Nearly chopped the Seaweed Brain to pieces."

Percy rolls his eyes, "At least I killed the fan."

Annabeth outwits him, "Yep, killing a fan is amazing. At least it's not your fan as in person." Percy blushes as the rest bursts into laughter.

Annabeth turns to Piper, "Truth or dare?"

Piper

Piper's mouth says, "Dare." She regrets it as she bites her tongue. Did she just say dare to Annabeth who didn't look too happy about thinking the memory of almost killing Percy. Piper sees Annabeth's eyes shine and thinks, 'Uh oh.'

Annabeth smiles, "I dare you to hop around the cafeteria yelling, 'I'm Cupid and I'll find you love!' At dinner for 5 minutes." Percy and Hazel high fives her as Piper groans

Piper looks at her feet, "Fine, I accept."

Piper looks back up, "Percy, truth or dare?"

Percy

Percy knew that Piper is upset so he decides to not risk it.

He says, "Truth, sorry Pipes." He receives a death glare.

Piper growls, "Do not ever call me Pipes. Here's your truth. Who are you jealous of?"

Percy says, "I'm kind of jealous of Reyna. She is amazing, no offense Wise Girl."

Annabeth smirks, "None taken. Seaweed brain."

Percy can't think of a comeback so he decides to take his turn, "Truth or dare, Octavion."

Octavion

Octavion had been hoping to escape unnoticed but looks up when Percy asks him, "Dare! Like a true Roman!"

Percy says, "Show us how you flirt. Leo, do you have a robot or something?"

Leo takes out a Wii control and presses a few button. A robot came rolling in. Octavion's mouth dropped.

Leo says, "Say no more." Travis takes out his camera and starts recording. Octavion went to the robot and hugs it. Piper had to stifle giggles.

Then, he kisses it and says, "I love you so much. Let's go to the movies." Octavion says it soft. He takes a seat after that. Everyone bursts out laughing.

Octavion says, "Truth or dare, Jason?"

Jason

Jason answers, "Dare... I mean truth!" He curses his stupid mouth.

Octavion says, "Too late. Dance like you have ants in your pants for one minute." Jason stands up and began dancing. He whacks the robot he accident. Jason hops and scratches like mad. Finally, one minute is over.

Jason turns to Thalia, "Truth or dare?"

Thalia

Thalia is surprised that her brother has chosen her, "Truth, because you look angry."

Jason groans, "Fine. When was the last time you went on a computer?" Now, Thalia doesn't go on computers often as it sends signal to monsters.

Thalia says, "I think when I was one and I used our mom's computer. Truth or dare Piper?"

Piper

Piper says, "That was a bad truth Jason. I.. um... Dare."

 **I will add more later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series. I don't own this!**

Piper

Piper waits for Thalia.

Thalia grins, "I dare you to sit on Nico's lap for 3 rounds."

Connor says, "Still not my turn?" Guess his blindfold is annoying.

Hazel looks sorry, "Sorry, no." Connor sighs.

Piper shrugs, sits there and says, "Truth or dare, Percy?"

Percy mutters, "Dare." Piper laughs internally. Just what she wants.

Piper says, "Dare it is! Keep singing what you say until I tell you that you can stop."

Percy sings off tone, "Ok! Ah, ah, ah." Leo, Connor, and Travis laughs.

Percy sings in a voice that is very high pitched, "Stop! Laughing. La. La. La." Everyone bursts out laughing.

Percy sings, "Stop. Truth or dare, Jason." Percy is sick of it, so he decides to stop talking for a minute.

Jason

He can't believe that Percy asked him. Wait, never mind, it's probably revenge on Piper. Jason ponders on this question as Percy asks again. He doesn't have much more time.

Jason says, "Truth." He receives a grin from Percy. Uh oh. Jason walked right into that trap. He curses himself as he waits.

Percy sings, "What's your most emotional scene with Piper?" Jason widens his eyes as Annabeth raises an eyebrow. Leo taps his foot impatiently.

Jason sighs, giving up, "One time, in Christmas, I was walking down the streets with Piper. We went into a store and bought a Christmas tree. The tree collapsed and Piper was under. I grabbed Piper and hugged her tightly as I flew into the air."

Piper sighs, "I hugged back and we landed. The end." Jason nods, thinking that it wasn't that bad.

Jason turns to Octavian, "Truth or dare?"

Octavian says, "Dare!"

Jason says, "I dare you to jump into the lake with only a swimming suit." Octavion groans as he changes. He jumps in.

Octavian

How did the loser, Jason think of that good dare? Octavian lands into the water. The water is cool but a bunch of water creatures chases him until he ran back to the cabin.

Octavian says, "I'll get you back for this Jason!"

Jason rolls his eyes, "I'm totally scared."

Octavian says, "Truth or dare… Thalia?"

Thalia replies, "Dare of course."

Octavian says, "I dare you to imitate a frog for 2 minutes." Thalia shrugs as she drops down to her knees. She began to hop around. Then, it's over and she sits back down.

Thalia looks around, "Truth or dare… Leo?"

Leo says, "Dare!" Suddenly, in the air forms fire hat says, 'Valdez never backs away from a dare.'

Thalia began to laugh, "Eat this!" She hands him pepper and he gulps it down. Suddenly, Leo began running around trying to find something to help himself. Leo's pepper's taste is finally not in his mouth. He sits down as he sends a death glare to Thalia who smiles.

Leo

The pepper is gross and spicy. Leo decides to think of revenge later.

Leo decides on the person, "Truth or dare, Calypso?"

Calypso answers, "Dare."

Leo says, "Sing like crazy. Also dance. 5 minutes. Travis, you ready?" Travis nods as he began to record.

Calypso sings, "I love him,

He doesn't seem to love me back,

To love me back,

Back,

Aches my heart,

Tears it into two pieces,

Why oh why,

Does he have to do this to me,

Ah ah ah,

Ah ah ah,

I'm never going to give up,

I will one day,

One day,

One day get him to me,

To me,

Me."

Everyone stares at Calypso, stunned.

Calypso says, "Truth or dare Nico?"

Nico mutters, "Dare."

Calypso says, "Act like a chicken for 5 minutes." Nico shoots a glare at her as he began clucking. He flaps his arms and clucks even more. Finally it's over.

Calypso continues, "Truth or dare…. Annabeth?"

Annabeth says, "Truth."

Calypso groans, "You're no fun. Fine… What's your deepest secret."

Piper

Piper thinks, 'I'll have some fun with all of them when it's my turn.

Annabeth groans, "Fine. My deepest secret is that I still have a crush on Luke over Percy. Truth or dare… Piper?"

Piper says, "Dare."

Annabeth says, "I dare you to charmspeak Jason into forgetting who you are."

Piper says, "What?" Jason gulps


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything

Truth or dare, players: Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Leo (came back), Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Octavion (pretend he didn't die), Calypso (Leo rescued her), Connor, Travis, Drew, Nico, Thalia

Piper

Daring her to charmspeak Jason? Nope. Piper took off her necklace.

Piper turned to Jason, "You owe me one." Jason nodded,

Piper said, "Truth or dare Hazel?" Piper fully expected for Hazel to chose truth.

Hazel smiled, "D- Da- Dare?"

Piper said, "I dare you to kiss Percy 10 times, as you would kiss Frank." Hazel gulped but nodded. She kissed Percy 10 times.

Hazel asked Jason, "Truth or dare."

Jason said, "Truth."

Hazel nodded, "Fine. What's one of your secrets?"

Jason gulped, "I think I'll ta-" Piper glared at him, and he gulped.

Jason sighed, "Ok. I still have a crush on Reyna. Happy?" Piper began crying and Jason wrapped an arm around Piper.

He turned to Octavion, "Truth or dare?"

Octavion boasted, "Dare! Like a tr-"

Everyone said, "True Roman. Octavion you're too predictable." Octavion scowled.

Jason grinned, "I dare you to do anything anyone in this room tells you for 1 hour."

 **(OOC, I seriously can't think of ideas. Please help me. Sorry for the long wait but I seriously don't have ideas.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or dare, players: Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Leo (came back), Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Octavion (pretend he didn't die), Calypso (Leo rescued her), Connor, Travis, Drew, Nico, Thalia

I thought of a couple new ideas so I'm going to continue this story.

* * *

Leo decided to give them a small break before starting another round. Not all of them wanted to play anymore but Leo was stubborn and used a couple automobiles to take them into Percy's cabin. Percy's cabin was mostly empty which was why Leo chose his.

Leo turned to Nico, "Hey. Death boy, why don't you go first?"

Nico scowled at Leo before glancing around and choosing someone, "Hazel, truth or dare?"

Too afraid to chose dare, Hazel stammered, "T-truth." She couldn't believe that she was chosen by her own brother this time.

The son of Hades said, "How did you feel when I took you out of the Fields of Punishments?"

Hazel smiled, "I felt happy, curious, nervous, and scared."

Nico asked, "Why?"

Hazel frowned, "Isn't that technically two questions?"

Nice muttered, "Rats."

Leo turned to the daughter of Pluto, "Your turn Metal Detector."

Hazel turned to Calypso, "Truth or dare?"

Bravely, she said, "Dare." She didn't think that this girl would think of something too bad. Maybe dancing or singing again.

Hazel smiled, "I dare you to turn Leo into a plant."

Leo complained with a smirk, "Why are you all ganging up on me?"

Annabeth said, "Because you were the one to suggest this in the first place."

Leo sighed, "Fine." Calypso couldn't bare to turn Leo into a plant and asked to draw from the hat. Everyone but Leo and Calypso sighed in unhappiness. Calypso took a piece of paper from the hat.

She read, "It says that I must kiss the boy who I least like." Calypso gulped and the boys looked at each other, wondering who Calypso hated. Leo hoped that it wasn't him and as Calypso moved away from him, he sighed in relief. She turned to Leo and bent down. Her lips came closer and closer as it dodged Leo and kissed Percy.

Percy's eyes widened in shock, "Why do you hate me?" Annabeth face palmed.

Leo turned to him, "Dude. You seriously don't know?"

Hazel said quietly, "Percy. It's because you kind of promised Calypso an escape from her island but she didn't escape. I think that you're a reminder of betrayal to her."

Frank nodded to Hazel before turning to Octavion, "Get me some ice cream."

Hazel widened her eyes, "No! For the last time, you are lactose-"

Frank sighed, "It's just that it's so hot today!"

Octavion looked conflicted, "So what should I do?" Reyna stifled a smile and decided to cough instead. Meanwhile, Leo didn't even try to contain his laugh and laughed out laughed easily.

Frank said, "Listen to me."

Hazel said, "Please do as I say Octavion." They waited for his answer. Octavion wanted to see Frank suffer after some delicious and cool ice cream but he knew that the others would make him suffer more than usual so he nodded at Hazel. Hazel smiled as Frank scowled a little. Maybe he was actually craving some ice cream.

Annabeth coughed a little to get their attention, "Calypso, your turn."

Calypso nodded, "Reyna, truth or dare?"

Reyna said, "Truth. Octavian, don't even think of talking." That was because Octavn was going to say something awful to Reyna.

Calypso was astonished, "Why didn't you chose dare?"

The praetor shrugged, "I had a feeling it was something to do with my rank in the legend Calypso."

Calypso shook her head, "I'm not as cruel as that Praetor Reyna. Now for the truth..."

Reyna shook her head, "You already used it for the question about not choosing dare." While Calypso swore in Greek, Reyna turned and examined everyone. Annabeth smiled a little because of Reyna's wisdom, especially since it worked on Calypso.

The praetor said in a voice that doesn't show emotions, "Annabeth Chase, truth or dare."

The daughter of the wisdom goddess pondered over the options and finally said, "Dare." She had a daring glint in her eyes.

Reyna said, "I dare you to answer every single question wrong for the rest of-"

Leo interrupted, "Reina, these only work until the game is over, with the exception of Octavion." Octavion scowled with most of them burst out laughing.

Reyna sighed, "That wasn't very funny Leo. Some people are trying to be serious. Anyways, Annabeth, I dare you to answer every single question wrong." Annabeth gritted her teeth and turned away.

Leo asked Annabeth, "Annabeth, which one is the color of white chalk, white or black?"

Annabeth said, "Whi-Black." She looked murderous.

Leo asked, "Who's your boyfriend, Perseus Jackson or Leo Valdez?"

Wise Girl touched her knife, "Perseus. I mean Leo Valdez."

Percy looked offended, "Annabeth!"

She shrugged, "Sorry."

Annabeth turned to Drew, "Drew, truth or dare?" Drew looked at her perfect fingernails and added some glitter to them. Then she blew some of it off, thinking that it was too shiny. Then she added a little bit more and was making the glitter even.

Drew replied, "Mmhmm. Very nice." She looked at her fingernails and took out a few bracelets. She began wearing them and taking them off, wondering which one was the best.

Annabeth asked, "Does that mean dare?"

The daughter of Aphrodite said, "Yes. This bracelet is perfect."

Annabeth smiled, "You agreed to dare. I dare you to ruin your makeup and fingernail polish and keep it like that for-"

Leo interrupted, "Let's use this number machine that has numbers 1 through 4 on them. Just to make it a little more fair." He pressed a button and the numbers whirled and landed on 4.

Leo smiled, "4 hours."

Annabeth looked surprised, "I was going to say 1 hour but 4 hours is okay too."

Drew said, "Yes. I love the color of this bracelet."

They all shouted, "Drew! Do it!"

Drew looked up, "Hmm?" Percy smiled and water poured onto her, ruining all her makeup, soaking the bracelet, hair, and fingernail polish.

Drew shouted, "No! Why did you do this?"

Leo chuckled, "That was the dare. Now you must keep it like that." Annabeth nodded.

Drew growled, "Fine. Nico, truth or _dare_?" She put an extra amount of strength on 'dare', using charmspeak on it.

Nico, not immune to charmspeak, said, "Dare."


End file.
